Sam, mi nombre es Sam
by Ucchan Amehayashi
Summary: Samus Tinkle es un viejo auror que creía que en su vida lo había visto todo. Está a punto de descubrir lo muy equivocado que estaba. (Historia surgida de un reto entre amigas de continuar escenas)
1. Snake´s day

**1-Sneake´s day**

Mi nombre es Sam, Samus Tinkle. Mi profesión era la de detective mágico. En otro tiempo fui auror del Ministerio de Magia, pero lo dejé. Demasiada disciplina para mi. Preferí dedicarme a lo mismo pero como profesional privado. Era una buena vida, la mejor, uno mismo decide las tarifas, los horarios y como y con quien trabajar. Libertad para dedicarme a lo que mejor se hacer. Si deseas recuperar algo, encontrar a alguien o simplemente vigilar que el brujo o bruja de tu vida no te sea infiel yo era tu hombre.

Claro que todo cambió aquella mañana lluviosa cuando ella llegó a mi oficina, y es que si ya da mala espina cuando abres la puerta y no ves a nadie, el sentir al tiempo como algo se desliza entre tus pies ya es capaz de pararle el corazón hasta a un antiguo auror. Allí, en la entrada de mi oficina y encaminándose hacia mi escritorio, había una serpiente de considerables dimensiones, que empapaba a su paso mi sufrida alfombra. Si, tiene que ser complicado para una serpiente el sujetar un paraguas, aunque esta lleve una con la cola. Pero esa no era la cuestión, ¿que hacía una serpiente en mi oficina? Bien, el caso es que de momento no hacía gran cosa, a parte de mirarme con expresión de, de serpiente, y menear un poco la cabeza. No tenía que haberle cerrado la puerta en las narices a ese vendedor de enciclopedias que me ofreció un diccionario parsel, pero ya era un poco tarde para eso.

Tonto de mi, se me ocurrió mirar si acaso no llevaría algún tipo de mensaje encima, quien sabe, puede que las lechuzas se hubieran pasado de moda y ahora las serpientes mensajeras fuesen el ultimo grito, tal vez me estuviera volviendo viejo y me costara seguir las modas. Me podía imaginar la publicidad: "Criadero de serpientes, llegan a cualquier parte por cualquier rendija". Ese había sido un día muy aburrido hasta ese momento. Pero tampoco era el caso, no parecía llevar nada encima y como tampoco creí que tuviera bolsillos, había que descartar el servicio de mensajería reptiliano. El bicho en cuestión, que había empezado a dar pequeños botes, pareció cansarse de la falta de avances y, no sin lanzarme una mirada que tampoco supe interpretar, se arrastró de nuevo hacía la puerta. ¿Que era la típico en estos casos? Ah, si ¿querrá que la siga? ¿Cuando me he convertido en un detective de mascotas?

Samus Tinkle se ajustó su viejo sombrero puntiagudo y cogió su túnica impermeable antes de salir tras la serpiente. Conjuro la típica ilusión de siempre para aparentar llevar ropas muggles y estaba a punto de intentar camuflar también a su visitante escamosa cuando vio que esta, al bajar la escalera reptando, no se dirigía a la calle. En fin, tenía algo de sentido, si los muggles hubieran visto pasearse una serpiente con paraguas junto a sus pies los gritos habrían llegado hasta su oficina. Antes de que se pudiera preguntar a donde iban la gran serpiente lo condujo hasta el hueco de la escalera donde señaló con el paraguas una vieja fregona.

¿Todo aquello era para que limpiara el suelo? ¿Algún viejo compañero del ministerio quería tomarle el pelo? Quizás Sherrinkley, que tenía amigos en el departamento de criaturas. Además de paso llamarle finamente sucio, y eso que tenía la oficina mucho mas limpia que su casa.

Para su sorpresa la serpiente pareció negar moviendo su cabeza a uno y otro lado. Plegó trabajosamente el paraguas que sujetó luego con la boca y enroscó el extremo de su cola en el palo de la fregona. Tras un siseo, o lo mas parecido que se puede conseguir con un paraguas entre los colmillos, la serpiente brilló y desapareció.

Un trasladador, su supuesto cliente no solo le mandaba una serpiente mensajera, sino que además tenía la pretensión de que fuera hasta él usando un trasladador de destino desconocido. Ahora la pregunta era, ¿sería tan estúpido como para ir?. Maldijo en varios idiomas su curiosidad, deformación profesional de sus años de auror, y agarró el palo de la fregona

Tras la normal sensación de mareo y vértigo, a la que estaba mas o menos acostumbrado, y notar que todos sus órganos internos volvían a su sitio Sam observó con precaución y la varita preparada su nueva localización.

Estaban en el campo, quizás en las campiñas de los alrededores de Londres, quizás mas lejos. Quizás incluso en otro país. Tanto él como la serpiente, que reptaba junto a él y había vuelto a abrir el paraguas, se encontraban en un camino empedrado en la entrada de un caserón que había pasado tiempos mejores. El otro extremo del camino se perdía entre ondulantes y verdes colinas y no se veía nada en la lejanía mas que algún que otro bosquecillo o macizo de arbustos.

Ningún sitio al que ir excepto la casa. Y cada vez llovía con mas fuerza. Resignándose hizo caso a las insistentes señales del ofidio de que le siguiera hasta el interior y desoyó sus instintos que le gritaban que se alejara de allí. Si aquello era alguna clase de trampa vendería cara su piel y lucharía hasta el final. Si era una broma de amigos. Les obligaría a que le invitarán a una ronda después de sacudirles un poco.

El interior de la casa se veía en tan mal estado como el exterior. Hubiera jurado que además de arañas y otras alimañas de esa clase nadie mas vivía allí. Pero huellas recientes en el polvo que cubría el suelo decían lo contrario. La serpiente junto a él cerró el paraguas y tras dejarlo en el suelo siseó con fuerza. Una voz claramente humana siseó en respuesta desde el piso superior. Sam notó como se le erizaba el pelo de la nuca. Volvió a aferrar con fuerza su varita y esperó en tensión a ver que clase de horror bajaba por esa escalera.

Una figura alta y delgada fue la que apareció en las sombras de lo alto de la escalera y con pasos lentos y tranquilos fue bajándola escalón a escalón. Para su sorpresa Samus Tinkle vio que se trataba tan solo de un muchacho. Un joven de como mucho apenas unos 20 años, de rasgos finos y suaves. Su cabello era negro brillante y liso, además de largo, muy largo. Le miraba valorándolo con curiosidad desde la altura que le daban los escalones. Sus ojos eran verdes, luminosos y claros, casi amarillos, de mirada inteligente. Pese a su juventud y apariencia inofensiva Sam se estremeció, había algo en él que le asustaba, especialmente en esa forma de mirarle. No le gustaba lo mas mínimo.

El joven le habló, pero no comprendió lo que le decía, y estaba seguro que no había usado la lengua parsel. Balbuceando un '¿perdón?' le pidió al muchacho que le repitiera lo que había dicho. Este, disimulando su impaciencia, habló de nuevo. En esta ocasión si le entendió, quería confirmar su identidad, pero le costó entenderlo. Usaba inglés, pero su forma de hablar era como antigua, casi arcaica.

Un desagradable presentimiento surgió del fondo de su estomago. Observó con detenimiento las ropas del muchacho antes de responderle. Vestía unas túnicas, claramente con origen en el mundo mágico, pero de un estilo patentemente pasado de moda y que le recordaba demasiado a los retratos de los primeros ministros de magia que había visto colgados en el ministerio. Aquello le gustaba cada vez menos.

-Si, así es– respondió finalmente –Yo soy Samus Tinkle, detective privado. ¿Como has dado conmigo y que quieres de mí?

Vio como el joven le escuchaba con mucho detenimiento. Su forma de hablar debía ser igual de difícil de entender para él. No solo eso, había algo mas pero en aquel momento no supo el que. Tras unos segundos, le respondió. En esta ocasión su inglés era mas comprensible, algo mas actual.

-Encontré vuestro nombre en estos pergaminos – dijo tendiéndole un trozo de periódico que sacó de los pliegues de su anticuada túnica –En ellos se decía que vos os ofrecíais para ayudar a todo aquel que lo necesitase. ¿Sois de veras aquel a quien se refiere el escrito?

Sam recogió el recorte y lo miró con temor imaginándose de que se trataba. Un ligero vistazo le bastó para confirmárselo. Cuando dejó su trabajo de Auror, hacía ya casi una década, para ser detective privado, sus compañeros del departamento le gastaron una broma como despedida. Publicaron un anuncio de su agencia en El Profeta, donde salía él mismo sonriente prometiendo ayudar a cualquier persona en problemas sin cobrar ningún tipo de honorarios, y sin descansar hasta terminar el trabajo. Estuvo mas de tres meses rechazando "clientes" que habían visto el anuncio y dando explicaciones.

Aquel extraño joven sin duda había encontrado un ejemplar antiguo en la casa. Una maldita casualidad que a aquel viejo periódico milagrosamente no se lo hubieran comido las ratas. Tarde o temprano tendría que aclararle el malentendido. Aunque no antes de satisfacer su curiosidad y saber algo mas de él. Había demasiadas cosas que no encajaban en todo aquello. Era demasiado sofisticado para ser una broma. No parecía una trampa de ningún resentido mago oscuro que atrapara en el pasado. Y si lo era se trataba de la mas extraña a la que nunca se había enfrentado.

-Si, así es. ¿Para qué me mandaste "eso" a buscarme?– dijo señalando a la serpiente que se había enroscado perezosa junto al muchacho -¿Acaso estás metido en algún problema, ¿necesitas ayuda?.

El joven de cabello negro tardó de nuevo algún tiempo en contestarle. Esta vez parecía que le había entendido sin ningún problema y hasta notó que le daba a las palabras de su respuesta una entonación semejante a la que él les daba.

-La respuesta es si a ambas preguntas. Estoy perdido y deseo regresar a casa

Samus enarcó una ceja sorprendido, un muchacho de casi veinte años que era capaz de hablar parsel y usar enormes serpientes como mensajeras no entraba en su categoría de chicos perdidos.

–Desconozco como pudo ser, pero por alguna razón no estoy en donde debo estar. Mi nombre es Salazar Slytherin. Este no es mi mundo y quiero volver a aquel que me corresponde.

El viejo ex-auror estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio, sentía como si el suelo temblará a sus pies. Los pequeños detalles extraños sobre el joven parecía encajar, pero aquello era demasiado inaudito para ser verdad. ¿Realmente se encontraba hablando con uno de los mayores magos de la historia, ¿El viejo Salazar Slytherin que había vivido hacía mas de mil años?.

Para Samus Tinkle solo había en aquel momento una cosa clara. Iba a matar a sus compañeros por aquella broma en El Profeta.


	2. Solo es cuestión de tiempo

**2-Solo es cuestión de tiempo **

La lluvia repiqueteaba sobre el techo de la estación de King´s Cross, techado que protegía los andenes e impedía con ello que se mojaran. Era un ruido molesto. Samus comenzaba a odiar la lluvia. No había dejado de llover ni un solo día, ni uno solo, desde que se había encontrado con él. Hacía mas de una semana. Tenía la irracional seguridad de que aquello también era culpa suya. Le daba igual que fuera octubre y estuvieran en Inglaterra. Era culpa suya, como todo lo que le estaba sucediendo.

Quizás para alguien mas convencional la vida de Samus Tinkle, ex-auror y detective mágico privado, no podía definirse precisamente de tranquila. Samus podía asegurar a cualquiera que su vida antes había sido una balsa de aceite comparado a lo que le tocaba vivir ahora. Sin buscarlo en sus manos había caído un desplazado temporal. Y no un pardillo cualquiera de unas décadas atrás o delante que había experimentado con una cronomancia que estaba rigurosamente prohibida. No. Él tenía que encontrarse con nada mas y nada menos que con un maldito joven Salazar Slytherin lanzado a unos mil años en el futuro de su tiempo.

Conocía el procedimiento, lo conocía perfectamente. Al menor indicio de manipulación temporal los sospechosos debían ser llevados al ministerio para su investigación. Los casos de menor gravedad que no se encontraban demasiados desplazados solían solucionarse borrando la memoria de todo lo ocurrido a los desdichados, junto con el conocimiento de cronomancia, y esperando el momento adecuado para devolverlos a sus vidas o creándoles coartadas para el tiempo que hubieran estados "desaparecidos" debido al salto. En cuanto a los casos de grave manipulación temporal que sobrepasaban años o décadas solo sabía que eran enviados al departamento de misterios, Y nunca volvía a saber de ellos.

Se había sentido tentado de presentarse con Salazar en su antiguo departamento y dejarles a sus queridos ex-compañeros semejante embrollo entre manos. Un desplazado temporal de un milenio para ellos solitos. El caos provocaría una dimisión detrás de otra, como si lo viera. No había estado presente pero había oído mucho hablar de los problemas que hubo en el ministerio cuando aquel caso londinense de finales del siglo diecinueve. Al lado de Salazar el profesor tan solo había dado pequeños paseos.

Samus sabía que aunque se fuera a organizar una verdadera debacle debía entregar a Salazar al ministerio para que ellos se hiciera cargo. Eso sería lo mejor. Lo mas adecuado. La elección correcta. En su lugar se encontraba en King´s Cross a punto de dejar Londres con el muchacho.

Iba a terminar saliéndole una ulcera. Llevaba desde que había tomado la decisión sin poder dormir bien, pero sabía que no podía entregar al chico. Estaban hablando de uno de los fundadores de Hogwarts, del colegio de magia y hechicería que se dedicó a educar a todas las generaciones de magos y brujas de Inglaterra. ¿Y si ni en el departamento de misterios podían solucionar el salto? Nunca había confiando realmente en ellos, que lo llevaban todo con tanto secretismo arcano. Para él mandar a alguien a misterios no era mas que un eufemismo de quitarle de en medio. Y eso no podía suceder.

¿Qué ocurriría si al faltar Salazar Hogwarts nunca fuera fundado? Por lo que había hablado esos días con el joven había sido justamente en los terrenos donde se levantaba el castillo, donde se iba a levantar, donde fue apartado de su tiempo. Es mas, según él estaban examinando un terreno en escocia con sus amigos porque tenían cierto proyecto en mente para el lugar. A Samus no le hacía falta ser muy listo para saber de quienes estaba hablando ni de que proyecto se trataba. Godric, Helga y Rowena. Amigos de la juventud de Salazar Slytherin y también fundadores de la escuela de magia y hechicería. La cuestión que le carcomía era, si uno de sus amigos desaparecía misteriosamente para siempre en aquel lugar ¿realmente serían fundadores de algo?. Samus temía que si Salazar no era regresado a su tiempo los cimientos de la sociedad mágica tal como la conocía podían desmoronarse. Quizás estuviera incumpliendo la ley, pero se consolaba creyendo que hacía lo correcto. Tenía que protegerlo a él para protegerlos a todos .Si no fuera así la historia comenzaría a cambiar y todo parecía estar igual que antes.¿Verdad?

Al menos aquella era la conclusión a la que había llegado y ya era muy tarde para echarse atrás. Debían ir a Hogwarts y buscar la manera, el lugar o lo que fuera que hiciera falta que le permitiera al muchacho volver a su mundo. Había meditado sobre ello mucho y era lo mejor. El director del colegio era un viejo conocido suyo, amigo desde que Samus en sus días de auror había evitado que su sobrino se metiera en un lío muy feo, y había estado mas que dispuesto en facilitarles el transporte desde King´s Cross hasta el castillo. Un expreso les esperaba en el anden nueve y tres cuartos para un viaje donde ellos dos, y la maldita serpiente, serían los únicos pasajeros. Se sentía muy agradecido por ello, y muy culpable por haberle mentido.

Por supuesto no le había contado la verdad al director. No habría sabido ni por donde empezar y tampoco quería involucrarlo en algo que a todas luces era ilegal. Era una buena persona que no se lo merecía. En lugar de la verdad se había inventado una historia que justificara la presencia del muchacho en Hogwarts. Parte de él lamentaba que resultara creíble y que Salazar estuviera dispuesto, demasiado dispuesto, a participar en la pantomima y no usar su verdadero nombre. Ahora sería un joven mago de origen francés que había estado estudiando en Beauxbatons hasta que él y su familia habían sufrido un trágico accidente que además de dejarlo huérfano lo había tenido convaleciente durante varios años. Una vez que estaba por fin recuperado necesitaba completar sus estudios y su actual tutor y pariente lejano, el propio Samus, no podía costeárselos en el extranjero. Con lo que no contaba Samus Tinkle es que el director no solo aceptara la admisión tardía de un alumno demasiado mayor, si no que además le ofreciera un puesto como profesor de defensa aunque fuera de forma temporal. No le había podido contar los detalles, pero por lo visto estaban algo desesperados por cubrir la plaza. Sam había aceptado de inmediato. Ya se había decidido a mudarse a Hogsmeade para ayudar, y vigilar, a Salazar. Aquello facilitaba en mucho las cosas. Quizás demasiado. Sus años como auror no solo le convertían en un buen candidato a profesor de defensa en las artes oscuras, además le había enseñado a no fiarse cuando las cosas encajaban a la perfección. Aquello no podía ser casual. Samus quería pensar que si todo estaba yendo como la seda es que todo debía suceder así para que todo pudiera ocurrir en el pasado. En realidad prefería no pensar mucho en ello porque le daba dolor de cabeza.

La maquina roja del expreso de Hogwarts les esperaba en el andén como le habían prometido. Salazar subió al tren detrás de él y le siguió hasta uno de los vagones sin hacer ni una sola pregunta, pero él sabía que todo aquello era totalmente nuevo y extraño para él. La maquina de vapor, la estación, la propia ciudad muggle que habían dejado atrás. Samus nunca había sido muy aplicado en clase de historia, pero estaba seguro que nada de aquello existía en su época y debía ser sorprendente y muy perturbador. Se preguntaba como se sentiría y si él se encontrara perdido un milenio en el futuro. En momentos así llegaba a sentir un poco de lastima por el muchacho y la situación en la que se encontraba. En momentos muy breves. Luego volvía a ver sus ojos glaucos brillar y a sentir ese extraño escalofrío que le causaba. Una razón mas para devolverle a su tiempo, poder perderlo de vista para siempre.

En aquellos días que habían pasado desde su primer encuentro habían hablado mucho. Samus le había hecho preguntas a él y él le había hecho preguntas a Samus. Las primeras sobre como y cuando había hecho el salto. Las segundas sobre el extraño mundo donde había terminado. Sam solo había respondido lo mínimo imprescindible. Salazar creía que aquel mundo era alguna extraña dimensión mágica muy diferente a la suya y él no quería sacarlo de su error. Tarde o temprano el joven averiguaría que seguía en su propio mundo, pero cuanto menos detalles y mas tarde ocurriera eso mejor. Ya lo tendría suficientemente fácil en Hogwarts con su nombre por todas partes del castillo. Agradecía de que no hubiera estatuas ni retratos de la época. Quizás eso le diera margen a inventar algo. Cada cosa a su tiempo.

Durante esos días además de las "entrevistas" mutuas había estado ocupado en los preparativos de ese viaje. Primero en las lechuzas que había intercambiado para el director y luego en conseguirle a Salazar su material escolar y su ropa. No podía ir paseándose con una túnica del siglo X. Samus había buscado en el desván de su casa sus viejos uniformes de Hogwarts. No estaban en el mejor estado tras todos esos años, pero aún se podían poner. Además de anticuados a Salazar le quedaban muy grandes, había sido un joven mucho mas atlético de lo que lo era el muchacho, pero le podía venir bien. Daría credibilidad a la historia del pobre huerfanito que se ha quedado sin nada y cuyo tutor apenas tiene para mantenerle. Aunque por supuesto dudaba mucho que los colores de Hufflepuff fueran los mas adecuados dadas las circunstancias. Pero tendrían que servir. Fuera como fuera todo aquello tenía que funcionar.

Agotado tras tantos días en tensión Samus Tinkle fue quedándose dormido con ese ultimo pensamiento en mente acunado por el traqueteo del tren y el constante sonido de la caldera. A su lado el joven Salazar Slytherin permanecía despierto y pensaba. No había dejado de hacerlo desde su llegada. Y de momento era lo único que iba a hacer. Un gran mago le dijo una vez que primero había que escuchar antes que hablar. Así que ahora tenía que escucharlo todo. El momento de las palabras ya llegaría.


End file.
